


A Demon’s Party

by renlikesshit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, BillDip, M/M, Party, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlikesshit/pseuds/renlikesshit
Summary: When Bill takes Dipper to a demonic party to show off his new body, things don’t really go according to plan. Dipper’s discomfort may cause Bill to do some things others might regret.





	A Demon’s Party

**Author's Note:**

> Check out other upcoming stories on my tumblr @uva—passa

The music was loud, a pungent odor permeated the air, and the demons filling the room were abhorrent. All of these factored into why Dipper wanted to go home. Perhaps the worst factor to Dipper’s discomfort was Bill consuming alcohol at a steady rate. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to come to the party, but that goddamn demon is so cute when he begs.

 

_ “But Dipper, all my friends will be there!” _

 

_ “I told you Bill, I don’t want to go!” _

 

_ “They haven’t even seen my body yet! Please?” _

 

_ “I said no, and I mean it!” _

 

_ “...I love you.” _

 

And that was all it took, with three simple words his resolve was broken and Dipper agreed to go. Bill always knew how to get him with his stupid big eyes and sickeningly adorable pout. When it came to getting Dipper to buy things, getting him to perform certain tasks, or even just sex, he was good at begging. Bill managed to make this into an art form of sorts. But right now, his slightly slurred speech combined with gawking demons was making Dipper anything but pleased.

 

“Acquired the body myself, a simple deal and it was mine! Isn’t it just great?” Bill proudly questioned his comrades.

 

“And it feels pain?”

 

Swiftly grabbing a toothpick from a passing food cart, he drove it into his hand, leaving a portion protruding from the opposite side. His eye twitched. “Absolutely!”

 

The surrounding demons were in awe. A purple, rectangular demon from the crowd spoke up.

 

“What about the demonic liquor? How does that affect you?”

 

“Bartender,” Bill waved his hand with a cocky grin, “give me a bottle of your finest hellish brew.”

 

Said bartender slid him a bottle of what was apparently a  _ ‘fine hellish brew’. _ Without another word, Bill swooped up his drink of choice and began to drink like it was his last day. All of the surrounding demons began to chant as he did so, causing a certain pride to radiate from him that rubbed Dipper the wrong way. 

 

“Come on, Bill!” He hissed, tugging on the man’s coattail. 

 

Bill put down the bottle, “Whaaat? This is my night, Pine Tree! Why don’t you go socialize, make some new friends?”

 

“Have you seen this crowd?” He snorted, “I don’t have a chance!”

 

“Lighten up, they’re just some old friends looking for a new meat sack to toy with.”

 

Dipper sighed, he wasn’t getting through to him tonight.

 

Hours passed, and he had stayed glued by Bill’s side. As a foreign hand settled onto his thigh, he was finally pushed to the edge. Gritting his teeth, Dipper shifted his weight and slid his thigh out from underneath the offending hand. Much to his dismay, it promptly returned to its previous position on his thigh. With a quick glance in Dipper’s direction, the look in his eyes was enough to set Bill off.

 

“Alright, that’s enough! This ends now!”

 

With that, Bill left his body and drove his demonic fist straight into the offender’s face. Stepping back, Dipper viewed the catastrophe with wide eyes. Licks of blue fire kissed his cheeks as his lover fought, leaving small red marks in their wake. Soon enough, Bill’s opponent was nullified, and he had returned to his body. 

 

Sighing, he spoke up, “Let’s just go home, this was a mistake.”   
  


Pushing past crowds, Dipper looked hopefully at the man.

 

“You? Admitting a mistake? Do my ears deceive me?”

 

“I wish, Dipper. I’m sorry I brought you here, I just wanted to reconnect with some old pals, y’know? Will you forgive me?”

 

He chuckled, “I know it’s special for you, that’s why I even said yes in the first place. Of course I’ll forgive you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
